


Like Schrödinger's Cat

by ApplejuiceAce



Series: Your Soul On My Skin [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lev is mentioned, M/M, Moving Tattoo(s), Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, SoulmateTattoo!Au, Soulmates, soulmate tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplejuiceAce/pseuds/ApplejuiceAce
Summary: Everyone has a tattoo on their body which describes the personality of their soulmate. It changes based on their interest, on the experiences they make and the mood they have. It can be anything and any size and it’ll only stop changing and fade out when your soulmate dies.Sometimes your soulmate can be at the end of the world and you might never find them, but sometimes they are the kid next door, the person who’s always been beside you, your rival or someone from the same school club.

Kenma knew Kuroo almost his whole life. They spent each day together and knew everything about each other. Almost everything. There was one thing he couldn't be sure of without asking and he was dying to know: Was Kuroo his Soulmate? As it was now, the whole situation felt like the concept of Schrödinger's cat. And he really wanted to open that box.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~
> 
> So, I somewhere read something about Soulmate Tattoos and thought it was a really cool idea. It kind of stuck with me and then my Yaku-Bro dragged me into Haikyuu hell and before I knew it I had written down some tattoo ideas for some of the characters. And now here we are! I had some trouble writing this (especially the smut, orz) and I am not sure about this, but I give it a try I guess? It's not as bad as I thought it would be.  
> There will be more One Shots like this with other pairings, but I have to see when I get the motivation. Anyways, I rambled on long enough.
> 
> Enjoy!

Game over. Again. It wasn’t even a hard level, he had it cleared multiple times before and just went back because he needed an item. But Kenma couldn’t concentrate today. Sighing a bit frustrated he turned his PSP off and sat it down on the nightstand.

Kuroo, who laid next to him, looked up from the book he was reading. “Are you alright?” He knew that normally Kenma would be absorbed in his game for at least another hour. Kenma just sat up, pulled his knees to his chest and nodded absentmindedly, his fingers slowly tracing over his side where his soulmate tattoo was today. It changed position rather often…

Now Kuroo sat up too, crossing his legs as he looked at the pudding head next to him. “Something is bothering you.” Kenma didn’t look up and for a while none of them said anything. Of course, his best friend would notice something was up. They’ve known each other almost their whole life by now.

Kenma still remembered the day they first met. He had played by himself, like always, when a ball rolled against his feet. A boy around his age ran after it. He had ridiculous, black bed hair and a wide grin. And something about him reminded Kenma of a cat.

As the other boy stood in front of him, the small cat tattoo, which had sat on his arm until then, started to move. It left a warm trail as it started to crawl up his arm and came to a stop on his chest. From that day on it started to move quite a lot and it sometimes took Kenma a while to find it again in the morning.

Kuroo wouldn’t leave him alone from that day on. He never had a problem with Kenma being quiet or just playing video games all day long. It was easy and Kenma appreciated it until this day.

With a sigh, he raised his head a bit, now looking at his best friend again. “Well… Lev asked me today how you recognize if someone was your soulmate. He just assumed that… we were soulmates.”

There was a moment of silence again. It was something they somehow had never talked about. There never had been a reason to. They were both content like it was, at least Kenma had always felt that way. But since Lev brought it up the question “What if we are?” stuck in his head. He never really saw Kuroo’s tattoo, only glances of it. One time they went to the beach with their parents when they were younger. Back then Kuroo’s tattoo had been kind of blurry and he said it always had been that way. So Kenma never asked about it again.

He knew that it wasn’t blurry anymore. He saw it in the locker room sometimes. So maybe it was time to speak about it? Kenma was sure that Kuroo was his soulmate. Or at least he hoped so. His tattoo was pretty simple, but so was Kuroo.

As it was now, their relationship was like Schrödinger’s cat. They were soulmates and weren’t at the same time, and they wouldn’t know until they opened the box. And Kenma really wanted to open that box.  
“Guess there’s only one way to find out.” Kuroo said finally and before Kenma could respond, the older one already took his shirt off. The pudding head blushed a bit and averted his eyes. It wasn’t like he had never seen Kuroo without a shirt on, but this time it felt… different. 

“You have to take off your shirt too, you know?” The raven-haired chuckled a bit.

Kenma gave him an annoyed look before taking his shirt off too. Kuroo’s eyes were on him, watching his every movement. It was a bit embarrassing. And Kenma thought was unfair, Kuroo’s body looked so much better with his muscles and well defined abs and… Compared to that Kenma looked even less than average. Normally he didn’t mind but now he was too aware of that.

For a moment, they both sat there in silence. It was the elder who spoke up again first. “So, where is it?” Kenma frowned a bit and looked down on himself. He had been so nervous that he didn’t even noticed when the tattoo moved on his body. It wasn’t nowhere on his front so he turned his back to his best friend. “It should be there somewhere.”

Kuroo didn’t answer immediately. Normally the silence between them was never uncomfortable. Actually, it always was the opposite. But now it made the blond uneasy. That was until he felt slightly rough, familiar fingers running over his back ever so softly. It sent a shiver down his spine. Kuroo had touched him countless of times by now, holding his hand so that he wouldn’t get lost or stroking his hair absentmindedly while reading. The latter was something he really enjoyed, although he would never admit it. But this… felt different. He wasn’t sure if it was because the other touched his tattoo directly or because it was just _Kuroo_ touching him in such a soft way. Either way, it felt rather good.

“It’s… simple.” Kuroo concluded and smiled fondly. It wasn’t his trademark smirk, the one he often had while teasing or annoying people. Kenma couldn’t see it in his current position, but he could hear it in Kuroo’s voice. He blushed slightly at the thought of Kuroo smiling like that and tilted his head a bit forward to hide his face behind his hair. An unnecessary act, since the other wasn’t able to see his face anyway, so it was more out of habit than anything else.

The volleyball captain pulled his hand away and Kenma almost protested at the loss of contact. Almost. “Do you think it’s me? A cat playing with a volleyball isn’t that conclusive.” 

That was exactly the reason he never brought it up before. The black cat had been on his body since his birth and at one point a Volleyball appeared. The cat often played with it or sat on top of it. It was cute and often reminded him of Kuroo, but it was still scary. There was still that piece of doubt in his mind that left him unsure. “I hope it’s you…” Kenma admitted quietly after a while. “You always reminded me of a cat.” Kuroo started laughing behind him and if it would’ve been someone else it would have made him feel uncomfortable and overly self-conscious. Not now though, now it just made him feel at ease, made his heart flutter slightly, made him feel _warm_.

Kuroo gently placed one of his hands on Kenma’s shoulders and turned him around so they were facing each other. Their eyes interlocked and the setter noticed how relieved his best friend looked at him. Like a weight has been lifted off of him.

Kenma was the first to break eye contact. It was now that he dared to look at Kuroo’s chest and normally he might’ve blushed a bit at the sight of the well-developed muscles, but now something else caught his attention. His eyes grew a bit wider in surprise. He had seen some tattoos of other’s before. They even showed some at school as they were explained to them properly. But it was different looking at a tattoo that described someone else than looking at one that showed your own personality.

The tattoo on Kuroo’s chest showed a slice of apple pie with a PSP next to it. He could see some sort of keychain in form of a cat attached to it, which looked similar to the cat on Kenma’s own body. It looked kind of out of place on someone like Kuroo and the pudding-head felt the corners of his lips rising slightly.

“What?” Kuroo asked, seeming to have noticed the change in his expression.

“It’s… kind of obvious.” Honestly, the only thing Kenma was more attached to than his games was probably Kuroo. And he ate apple pie on a regular basis. Since he turned 6 he got pie for his birthday instead of a cake. Kuroo even baked one for him whenever he was sick, when his stomach allowed it, knowing it would make him feel better.

It might have been the setting sun shining through the window, but Kenma could’ve sworn Kuroo blushed slightly. “Well… I always thought it was you, but, y’know…” He took a deep breath before he continued talking. “Us being soulmates doesn’t mean you want to be with me. That thought kind of scared me.”

For once it took Kenma’s brain a moment to catch up. So, all this time he had been worried about that? There were cases where soulmates stayed friends, found someone else they would date and maybe have a family with. The Kozume family was like that, so maybe Kuroo thought Kenma would be like that too?

The elder was his best friend, he would always be. Although, if he was being honest he always felt something more towards him. For a long time, he didn’t have any other friends. Now he had his team who were probably his friends by now. But even as he got a bit closer to them, he still saw Kuroo as his best friend. Then he met Shouyou. And if he was being honest, Shouyou was closest to being a good or even best friend by now. Even if he was a bit much at times, it was easy to talk to him. Kuroo however was so much more than any friend could ever be. It didn’t matter to Kenma if it was because the universe or whatever decided they belonged to each other’s side or not, it just always had been the two of them.

Instead of answering, Kenma moved forward and closed the distance between them until their lips were touching. It was so soft and fleeting, it couldn’t even be called a proper kiss. But it was all he could muster right now. Obviously Kuroo seemed to like him in the same way, but it was still nerve-wracking to do the first move.

When they separated again, Kenma let his hair fall forward to hide his face again, to hide the redness that was spreading on his cheeks. He didn’t dare to look up. They both sat in silence, none of them moving, until gentle hands cupped his head and made him look at Kuroo again. Who was smiling at him fondly. “I really didn’t expect you to do that.”

Kenma couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. “Just because you can’t get your ass up to do something, Idiot.”

Kuroo’s expression changed and his shit-eating smirk returned as he leaned in closer. One could feel the shift in the atmosphere. “Then maybe I should do something, huh?”

Before he could respond his soulmate’s lips where on his own again. At first they were just pressing their lips together a bit awkwardly. Both of them never kissed anyone before after all. Soon Kuroo’s lips started to move on his and big hands grabbed Kenma’s waist to pull him closer. After a moment of hesitation, the setter started to kiss him back in the same manner and wrapped his arms around the taller one’s neck, one hand playing with the dark hair as he indulged in the kiss. At some point both of them had their eyes closed.

It wasn’t long until Kenma felt a tongue pressing against his lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth slightly and the wet muscle started exploring his mouth. French kissing felt other than he had imagined (and he had imagined this _a lot_ ), but in a good way. In a very good way. His mind started to get clouded as warmth spread through his body and he let his own tongue play with Kuroo’s, all hesitation forgotten.

Eventually Kuroo pulled away and Kenma mewled softly. “God, Kitten. You’re too cute.” He said it with so much adoration in his voice that the younger couldn’t even complain about the, in his opinion, unfitting nickname. Instead he settled on “Just shut up.” and pushed the other down onto the bed before straddling his hips.

“Eager, are we?” Kuroo chuckled lightly. Then he pulled Kenma down in an embrace and nuzzled his hair. “But we don’t have to go all the way if you don’t want to.”

Sometimes he forgot what a softie this big dork could be. “I want this. I’ve wanted to for a while now.” Kuroo’s eyes grew wider as Kenma looked away. By now he had given up on hiding his blush. “You did?” His voice was quiet but clearly clouded by lust. It sent a shiver down Kenma’s spine.

Without waiting for an answer the raven turned both of them around so that Kenma laid beneath him. Without wasting another second Kuroo’s lips were on his again. For a moment, they kissed passionately before the elder moved downwards and bit down at the sensitive skin of his neck, leaving a few hickeys there. That was already enough to cause Kenma to moan softly.

Kenma’s hands found the black mess of hair as the other moved down further to lick over one of his nipples, which caused a jolt of pleasure to run through his body. Kuroo seemed to notice that, because he could feel him smile slightly against his skin before he kept licking and sucking at the nub. His hands slipped into the younger one’s trousers and kneaded his butt, causing their hips to grind together, which lead Kenma to let out the sounds he had kept in until now. The setter could clearly feel that his soulmate was hard already. Not that he was any better.

“Kuro, _please_.” Said gave his nipple another, particularly hard suck before he moved away to look at the boy beneath him. It was obvious that he thought about asking ‘please what?’, but Kenma looked at him in a way that made him not wanting to wait any longer.

Kuroo reached over to one of the drawers of the night stand pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Kenma could ask why he had that in there, but he would lie if he said he didn’t hide a similar bottle beneath his bed. Both items were place next to him and then hands started to undo his pants. Before he pulled them down however, he looked up once more as if to ask that this was really okay. There was no verbal answer, but apparently the look in his eyes was enough of an answer.

Kenma probably never had been faster out of his pants, including underwear than ever before. A relieved sigh escaped him as his erection was freed and soon enough a warm hand wrapped around it and started to stroke it, smearing the precum from the head down the shaft, making it glide through his hand so much better. With his building up arousal clouding his thoughts he only felt slightly embarrassed at his state of nudity. But even that vanished when he felt a finger covered in lube rubbing at his entrance teasingly, before slowly pushing in, causing Kenma to moan inside the back of his hand and shut his eyes. Kuroo gave him a moment to adjust, then thrusting his finger in and out. As soon as he felt he loosened up enough, he inserted a second finger and scissored him open.

“Kuro, Kuro _please_ … put it in.” Kenma was surprised by how lewd his own voice sounded and even more that he, of all people, was the one to make whisper a needy “fuck” as he pulled his fingers out and abandoned his cock in order to get rid of his own pants.

Kenma watched as Kuroo’s cock sprang free and he gulped a bit as he saw the size. He imagined Kuroo to be big, but actually seeing it in front of him was something different. “Everything okay, kitten?” He forced himself to look into Kuroo’s face at that and was met with an overly amused smirk. The pudding head just pulled him into a deep kiss. “Perfectly fine.” He breathed against the raven’s lips and made him shiver. Now it was his turn to grin slightly. No matter how much Kuroo could rile him up, Kenma had just the same effect on him.

The captain quickly put the condom on and put some lube on his member, then spread Kenma’s legs and positioned himself. He slowly pushed inside, taking his time as to not hurt Kenma. At some point the setter’s hands had found their way to his shoulders, digging his nails into his skin. When Kuroo was fully seated inside both let out a shaky breath. “Tell me when you’re ready.” He whispered into the blond’s ear and slowly kissed a trail down to his neck as he tried not to move too much.

It took Kenma a while to get used to the feeling of something of that size inside of him. It was nothing compared to the fingers that opened him up before. But soon the feeling of it not being enough settled in and he told Kuroo to move.

It started out slow and it hurt a bit at first, but it got better as Kuroo started to stroke him again. Soon pleasure spread from his abdomen throughout his body and his voice grew louder. At this moment he was really happy that Kuroo’s parents worked until late, because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep his voice in. 

The thrusting gradually grew faster and harder, and when Kuroo angled his hips a bit and hit a certain spot inside of him dead on, Kenma almost screamed out. The raven-haired stopped for a moment and wrapped one arm around Kenma to pull him closer. His other hand held his hips as he started to thrust into his prostate over and over again.

By now the smaller one clung onto Kuroo, scratching his back open unintentionally. In their current position the other’s mouth was right next to his ear. So he could hear every sound, every moan that escaped him and Kuroo’s voice was almost too much for him.

“K-Kuro, I’m… I’m gonna…” He wasn’t even able to finish the sentence anymore.

“It’s fine Kitten. Come for me.” Kuroo murmured into his ear and started stroking him again. And that was all Kenma needed to reach his climax. He came with a loud moan and he was sure he never came that much in his life. It only took Kuroo a few more thrusts until he came buried inside Kenma and collapsed on top of him.

For a moment both of them laid there and enjoyed the afterglow, until Kenma weekly tried to push him off. “You’re heavy.” Kuroo snorted, pulled out and rolled off of him. “That’s not how you treat your boyfriend.”

Kenma’s eyes grew wide at that and his face, that had just cooled down a bit, got red again. It took Kuroo a moment to catch up with what he just said. “Oh, uhm… sorry, I… just assumed…” A soft smile spread on Kenma’s lips and he kissed Kuroo softly. “I like that. Being your boyfriend.”

Kuroo let out a relieved sigh and placed a kiss on Kenma’s nose before he got rid of the used condom and grabbed some tissues to wipe his now boyfriend clean.

As he laid down again Kenma immediately snuggled close to him. For a while they laid there in silence, each of them lazily tracing their partner’s tattoo. Kenma was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Kuroo say “Did it always look like this?”. It took his tired mind a moment to get what he meant, but he still asked just to be sure. “You mean the tattoo?” The only response was a low hum, telling him yes, that’s what he meant.

“It was smaller in the beginning and didn’t move at first. Somewhere during middle school the volleyball appeared. And the cat is behaving differently depending on how you feel I guess.” He was too tired to explain it any further or come up with an example. But from now on he could show Kuroo if it changed, they would stay with each other forever anyways. They’d have plenty of opportunities to get to know their tattoos better.

“Mine changes as well sometimes.” Kuroo said quietly as his fingertips stroked up and down Kenma’s spine. “Like, the device changes sometimes. And it shows your favorite game now and then. Remember when you were really addicted to Kirby? I had that stupid thing on my chest for half a year.”

Kenma remembered that. It was Kuroo’s first year in High School, so all of his new teammates probably saw it. He had to chuckle a bit at the thought. “Don’t laugh. It was awful.” Yeah, he could imagine. If he remembered correctly Kuroo bought him a few games back then, probably hoping he would get rid of that pink, everything eating ball.

“Also…” the middle blocker began slowly and he could hear the smile in his voice, which cause Kenma to look up at him. Kuroo brushed a few strands out of his face and looked at him fondly. “They keychain. Right now it’s a cat, but sometimes, after a really good game, it’s a volleyball. I was worried you really didn’t like playing volleyball, so it made me happy seeing that.”

That’s… not what he expected. He never really enjoyed Volleyball, it was tiring. But something always kept him doing it. “I don’t like it. But I also don’t dislike it.” Kuroo laughed and whispered an “I know” into his hair.

Kenma rested his head on Kuroo’s chest and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he was already half asleep, and his last thought before he drifted into the world of dreams was that he was really, really happy that they opened the box.

And that the cat was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I'll love you forever if you leave some Kudos and/or comments... or cookies.  
> Hope you have an absolutely fantastic day <3


End file.
